Gaara and the Special Tea
by Armonia Justin
Summary: Read it if you wanna know what special tea is.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any poi! Haha. I said poi instead of pot!!!! LOL!!!

Gaara was unsure of what to do. Despite having caring siblings and a whole village full of people who sincerely needed him, he still felt lonely and, to be honest, depressed. Even to the point where he considered suicide! He knew Sunagakure needed him though, and he was not going to let them down.

There was a problem, though. If it became known that he was depressed, the council might decide he was too unstable to remain Kazekage. It was not a far-fetched fear either; many of the council were already trying to stain his image. He decided he'd have to go to a small, private practice doctor. There was another problem: as far as he knew, there were none in Sunagakure. His best chance would be in Konoha, and he couldn't afford to leave the village for a trip that, would undoubtedly, take at least a week.

Gaara pondered the issue as he walked down the streets of Suna. He was about to concede, and head to the hospital, when a sign nailed to a light post caught his eye.

**SICK? NEED HELP?**

**KIYOKO'S HERMETIC CLINIC**** CAN CURE WHAT AILS YOU!**

**We sell only natural cures and treatments, for affordable prices. We have a strict policy of customer confidentiality, and discriminate against no one. Know what goes in your body! Nothing fake, all organic! Come today!**

**348 Nisemono St.**

**(64)-382-5968**

"Customer confidentiality, hm?" He muttered it under his breath, and paused for a minute. "It's worth a try." And so he walked off to 348 Nisemono St..

--

Gaara cautiously opened the door to the small shop. It was dark, and reeked of more herbs than he could name. The odor made him nauseous, and he felt like he was going to pass out, but he toughed it out, knowing this might be his only way to get help.

"Who's there?" An odd looking woman came out of a door leading to a back room. She seemed odd anyways. It was hard to tell from the poor light, and the smell was making the room spin (which served only to make him more nauseous). All the Kazekage could definitively say about her was she had a thick accent, and spoke like a man. "I said 'Who's there'?"

Gaara found the courage to open his mouth (he had feared, up until then, that doing so would be regrettable, to say the least), and said slowly, making sure his words were not slurred at all: "Are you Kiyoko-sensei?"

"Yep. You're Kazekage-sama aren't you? I could tell from the hair. I assume you came here for the privacy?"

Gaara was surprised she could see so well in the dim lighting. He nodded slowly, careful not to further upset his stomach. "I need something to help with my… my…," He was thoroughly ashamed to admit it. It made him feel weak.

"Out with it already! OY! I haven't got all day to listen to you babble like a nudnik!"

He flinched at the unfamiliar word, and eyed the only woman he had met in ages who dared speak to him like that (who wasn't Temari, anyways). He sighed. "My depression."

She stood up and walked over to a shelf by the front window. As she got closer, she stepped into a patch of sunlight. Gaara's eyes went wide in shock; her hair was the same, flaming red as his was. He stared at her blankly as she picked up several pouches of what looked like oddly-shaped tea leaves.

She noticed him staring at her, and threw him a dirty look. "What?" Gaara was in even further shock: Her eyes were the same too. "Stop staring at me like that! Oy vey. Boil this for 1 minute in 2 deciliters of water, then let it steep for 5 more minutes. Drink one cup of that every time you feel like life's not worth living. Got it?"

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

She grinned and laughed somewhat maniacally. "_Special_ tea. Read the label if you really wanna know it that bad."

--

Gaara carefully followed the instructions Kiyoko-sensei had given him, drank the tea, and waited. Kankurou walked by. For some reason, that was funny. Gaara laughed.

Kankurou glared at him for a second then asked, "What the hell's so funny?!"

Gaara was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He managed to get out the words "You… you're FAT!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP GAARA! IT'S EXTRA SKIN!" He was preparing to punch his younger brother into the next century when he noticed the label on the empty bag of 'Tea Leaves'. "Ingredients: high-grade, medicinal MARIJUANA?!?! GAARA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?!?! TEMARI'S GONNA KILL YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS'LL DO TO YOUR REPUTATION?!"

Gaara was preoccupied with something Kankurou was unable to see. "Dude, my hand is REALLY big!"

--

Kankurou bust into the shop (he had the address from the receipt), and stormed up to shopkeeper, ignoring his stomach's desperate attempts to jump out his mouth.

Kiyoko looked at him calmly. "Yes?"

He grabbed the collar of her shirt and snarled through gritted teeth, "What's with giving my brother illegal drugs, huh?! Are you trying to get him arrested?!"

"Marijuana is legal for the purposes of an anti-depressant, which is what I prescribed to your brother Gaara for. Now if you don't me down THIS SECOND you will get the worst ass-kicking of your pathetic little life, you got that?!" She stared him down and he let her go.

They stood there in silence for a minute or two, then Kankurou spoke up. "Can I have some of that pot?"

She glared at him hard enough to freeze his blood, then pointed toward the door. "Out. Now."

"Fine. Bitch. OW! FUCK!!" She had thrown something metal at him.

--

"Kazekage-sama…? You're needed in the meeting room."

"Thanks, dude." Gaara said with a huge smile on his face. He patted the man on the shoulder and told him, "You're a great guy, and you're doing a GREAT job. I love you." And then he walked away, leaving the poor man quite stunned, and confused.


End file.
